


In Good Company

by haku23



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still has dreams about Bucky sometimes. Sam is there.</p><p>Slight spoilers for Cap 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> I keep meaning to write porn of them. This isn't porn but it's something. I'll get there eventually.

“Now I know it's no hard European ground in the middle of winter, but it's not bad,” Sam says with a grin when they eventually find their way into the bedroom. Steve's been inside before, with Natasha, and so he doesn't bang his shin against anything before Sam flicks on the light by the bed.

 

“I think I'll survive.”

 

“Yeah, I think you will,” he strips down to his skivvies and Steve tries, fails not to stare too hard, “hey man, enjoy the view all you want.”

 

“I don't know, wouldn't wanna give you an ego,” he doesn't quite take off everything-he leaves his shirt and shorts on-but Sam still whistles like he's putting on a show anyway.

 

“Too late for that. _Way_ too late for that,” Sam says as he walks into the bathroom, “I got an extra toothbrush if you need it.” 

 

“Thanks.”

 

They brush their teeth side to side and it's hard not to think of nights spent at Bucky's when he'd been too young to be left on his own while his mother worked the night shift. He wonders if he looked if he'd be able to find Mrs. Barnes' grave somewhere or if it's been lost to the years. But he tucks that away for later, and it's easy with how modern Sam's place looks. “It's called compartmentalization”, Fury had said and Steve hadn't told him he's already gifted at it.

 

“Thinkin' hard?”

 

He shrugs, spits into the sink, ““Not really.”

 

“So what'd you think of the movie?”

 

“Well...”

 

“I know, you were expecting flying cars and jet packs, not dudes with a lot of hair,” Sam rinses his toothbrush and deposits it back into the cup at the back of the sink.

 

“It didn't look as high-tech as I thought it would. Once you see the Iron Man suit in action it's kinda hard to buy that that's not a guy in a non-functional suit.”

 

“Oh I see how it is, now you're suddenly an expert on robots,” Sam makes a detour back to the kitchen for a glass of water while Steve heads to the bedroom. The bed isn't as soft as he thought, but Sam is right that it's still too soft. He figures it's something he'll get used to eventually.

 

He laughs, “I think my phone can do more than he can.”

 

“You'll have to get your friend Tony Stark to do the special effects for the next one then.”

 

“I'd be surprised if they haven't already asked him.”

 

“You got a point. Need anything before I turn off the light?” the bed sinks a little when Sam climbs in beside him and Steve looks around, pronounces the place secure-more or less- in his head.

 

“I'm good.”

 

The room goes dark and Steve carefully arranges himself under the blankets so that he doesn't brush against any part of Sam. Whether or not he'd like to is irrelevant at this point. With Bucky they hadn't been conscious of how things looked-up until he'd fallen they'd slept back to front on the coldest nights and he and Bucky hadn't been the only ones either. Sleeping hadn't come easy and none of them bothered with wondering how something looked to an outsider when sleeping alone meant freezing to death or giving away their position with nightmares when they were behind enemy lines. But he knows that now isn't then and he doesn't have any reason to seek any sort of comfort from Sam, he can sleep if he has to thanks to the serum.

 

Sleeping is as easy as just deciding to sleep but staying that way isn't as easy. He wakes up half a dozen times, quietly, until he's waking up screaming and he feels Sam jolt upright half a second later.

 

“Hey, you're alright, you're safe, just me here, Steve,” his voice sounds far away but his breathing echoes Steve's own-loud and harsh.

 

“I know,” he says when his throats finally stops trying to push out more screams that sound like 'Bucky'. A quick glances tells him it's early in the morning-about 5 and so he pushes himself out of bed, “I'm going for a run.”

 

“Maybe you should take a seat first.”

 

“There's nothing to talk about, Sam,” he frowns, his attention on finding his jeans in the dark rather than the fact that he'd almost had him this time, he'd almost grabbed his hand this time.

 

“Maybe not, maybe there is. And I know you're not the type crying on shoulders type, Steve, but mine's open.” He doesn't touch him but he stops anyway and sits down on the bed again with a sigh.

 

“I wasn't having nightmares...and then he came back,” he runs his hand through his hair though he wants to hit something instead, “the one time _I_ could've protected _him_ and I couldn't do it.”

 

“And that time you rescued him that HYDRA camp didn't mean a damn thing, right? I'm willing to bet dollars to donuts that wasn't the only time you saved his life.”

 

“Dollars to donuts?” he latches onto that instead of the HYDRA thing, it's not exactly something he expects to hear Sam of all people say. Running starts to lose the majority of its appeal because the last thing he wants to do is run out on Sam after he'd tried to help but he still scans the bedroom floor anyway. Sam won't make him stay if he really wants to go, he knows, Sam never makes him stay. Still, he owes him a couple more minutes at least.

 

“Halfway through our first tour Riley got obsessed with Dunkin'. Wake up in the morning and all any of us would hear is about the damn donuts, go to bed and donuts. After that everything was 'to donuts'. Sounds stupid as hell now, but then...hell, that was the funniest thing we had goin' for us.”

 

“He ever get his donuts?” he glances back to Sam though he can only see outlines of features even with enhanced night-vision.

 

“Damn right he did. Nothin' for months while we're on R&R and then I get a picture and all it is is him with a whole box of those damn donuts. By the time I got home _I_ was craving them,” he grins, shakes his head, “all the things he could want and he wanted Dunkin Donuts.”

 

Steve nods, “for Bucky it was Nathan's. Of all the things he missed from home, it was a hot dog.”

 

“They any good?”

 

He manages a chuckle, “Better than anything we had back then which isn't saying much.”

 

“Funny how that works.”

 

He blows out a breath, feels the tension drain from his shoulders when Sam rubs his back, “you need to run then run, Steve, we all got different ways.”

 

“Not coming along?” he finds his pants though he doesn't get up yet. Maybe it won't be entirely calm, maybe it'll still have a hint of him running from his problems but it doesn't hurt him to go anyway.

 

“Even the Lord rested on the Seventh day. But you wanna compete to see who can stay in bed the longest? You come on back and I'll show you the ropes.”

 

“I'll let you know with one of those newfangled text messages.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, get outta here, you're not foolin' anyone.”

 

Steve gets up and pulls on his pants-they're not his usual by any means but he can and has run in jeans before so he doesn't bother stopping by his temporary living arrangements courtesy of a friend of Sam's.

 

It's cool but not cold and there's a light drizzle coming down that doesn't deter him from following his usual route. He ought to change it up, keep anyone tailing him guessing, but he can only think of Bucky. If he doesn't run past the newsstand, if he doesn't wave to the woman who runs the flower shop, if he doesn't stop to pet the deli owner's dog, if he doesn't stop by the corner-store halfway to grab a granola bar then Bucky won't know where to find him. He's aware how irrational it is but he's seen gods and fought aliens, rational doesn't always have a steady place in his life. But there's Sam, and Sam is steady. Steve cuts the run short and turns back. He passes the newsstand, waves at the woman at the flower shop, stops to pet the deli owner's dog, but doesn't get a granola bar from the corner-store halfway.

 

“Now the first thing about staying in bed all day,” Sam smiles at him when he walks in the door, his hands busy with making what smells like omelet, “is you gotta start with a good breakfast. Can't be gettin' out every two hours because you want a snack.”

 

“What's the second thing?” he asks once their plates are empty, the sun is fully up, and he's ready for a shower.

 

“Second thing,” he pauses for what Steve assumes is dramatic effect, “second thing is you gotta have good company with a hell of a movie collection.”

 

“You got someone in mind?” Steve raises his eyebrows in the direction of the stacks of DVDs by the TV. Last's night's pick sits out on the table and he recognizes maybe four of the titles just from his own research.

 

“Yeah, I think I got someone in mind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to Dunkin' Donuts or Nathan's...But I'm sure they're decent haha...Bucky probably won't show up in this, but tbh just imagine that he's lurking around every corner like "is this guy TRYING to get murdered by HYDRA????". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
